MINIAC's Construction Zone
FAQ Format? * What's the beep that occurs starting the car or driving when it's cold? : The "beep" or "chime" which occurs at 3°C or 37°F is a warning for the possibility of "black ice" on the road. The temperature read out on the tachometer will also flash to alert you of this possible hazard. Space-Saver Spare Retrofit Rather than carry a mobility kit to deal with a flat tire, it is possible to retrofit a space-saver spare wheel and tire under the boot of some models, a complete list of which can be found on RealOEM. 'Parts Diagram and List' : ::1 Included with Spare Wheel Carrier (1) 'Fitting Instructions' : Parts pre-fitting: :: * Open the boot of the car, lift up the carpet and remove the MINI Mobility Kit or whatever may be in the cut out in the floor. ::This should reveal a rubber bung and 3 rubber covered studs. * Get under the car and remove the undertray next to the exhaust which is held in place by 2 nuts in the rear and 3 screws in front. :: This should reveal the under side of the rubber bung and 3 foam covered studs facing down. * Remove the rubber bung and stud coverings inside the boot and then secure the Protection Foil (4), Spring (5) and Spring Guide (6) to the threaded studs with the 3 Plastic Nuts (12 and 13). :: * Remove the body protection foam from plastic studs under the car, being careful not to strip the threads. :: * Secure the Spare Wheel Bracket (3) to the 3 plastic threaded studs with the 3 Hex Nuts (11). :: ::The Hex Nuts need only be tightened slightly more than "finger tight". * Place the space-saver wheel and tire over the Spare Wheel Carrier (1) and position it under the car. * Attach the Handle (8) to the Spare Wheel Carrier (1) through hole in the boot floor and pull it up so it clips into the Spring (5). :: * Secure the Spare Wheel Carrier (1) in place by fitting the Cover (7) and using a wheel brace (lug wrench) to tighten the Hex Nut (14) on the Threaded Bolt (9) of the Spare Wheel Carrier. :: * Admire the result. :: :Photos courtesy of RedMiniOne1 'Notes' * The fitting instructions above can be used for the early style Spare Wheel Carrier. :: How-To Guides The following index contains links to Official MINI Installation Instructions and unofficial fitting guides. General model compatibility for each guide is shown, and in the case where a retrofit kit has a single part number, a RealOEM Parts Cross-Reference link is also provided. To ensure compatibility of a retrofit kit, a RealOEM part number search should be done based on model and build date. 'A' : 'B' : 'D' : 'F' : 'G' : 'H' : 'J' : 'M' : 'P' : 'R' : 'S' : 'Removing Interior Bits' 'Knee Bolster' Grab the top edge with both hands. The bolster is actually two parts glued together. When you pull on it to remove it, reach your fingers around a little deeper to grab the back portion of it. Otherwise, you may hear a crack as the two parts come unglued. Pull down sharply keeping the pressure toward the direction of the door in order to prevent the bolster from scratching the downtube when it comes free. Putting a couple of strips of masking tape on the downtube will protect it from scratching, and will allow pulling straight or more directly on the pins which hold it in place. Rotate downward and pull out. If re-installing the bolster, start by engaging the left hand side hinge point, then the middle and then flexing it a bit to get the right hand one in. :